Sherrylock Holmes Adventures!
by UGUUUUU
Summary: The story of an ordinary girl, with an average life, who one day stumbles upon 'something' she'd never thought would happen in a million years. UGUUUUUU!


Chapter 1: The Encounter.

It seemed to be just like any other day, in the life of Sherry Tran, until something she never thought would happen, happened.

It was a nice day, a sunny day, when everything seemed to be going smoothly without a doubt. After a long day of school, Sherry was on her way home while on the phone with her friend, Kevin. They were on the topic of how Sherry hates physical contact from anyone, especially strangers. Kevin then cleverly brought up a point,

**Kevin**: "What if he was a really attractive Senpai?"

Sherry scoffed, replying to kevin that such a fate would never come, at least, not for her. While distracted by her friend's witty remarks, someone bumped into her...

The collision had knocked Sherry and the stranger to the ground, causing both of them to drop their belongings. As Sherry quickly tried to pick up her books her hands and the strangers hands came into contact. Sherry immediately pulled her hand away in shock, looked up and proceeded to yell,

Sherry: "HEY! W-WATCH WHERE YOU'RE G-..."

Before she could finish her sentence, her voice softened and her face froze. Low and behold, sitting right in front of her, like it was straight out of an anime, was the most attractive Senpai she had ever saw. Sherry subconsciously started acting all Tsundere in front of the Senpai as she her face turns red. The Senpai smiled and said,

**Senpai**: " Are...you blushing? Haha you're too cute!"

For the first time in her life, a Senpai noticed her and also called her cute. Sherry was in heaven.

As Sherry's inner tsundere continued, while still blushing , a sudden cyclist appeared out of nowhere from the side, almost hitting her. The Senpai pulled Sherry towards his chest and held her head tightly to protect her. Everything felt like it was in slow motion as Sherry fell into the Senpai's warm embrace. She took a deep breath, her heart fluttered uncontrollably, eyes widened as big as they could get, as she had no idea what had just happened. The only thing she could grasp at that moment was that he smelled surprisingly nice. The Senpai gently removed his hands from Sherry's head, looked at her and asked,

**Senpai**: "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Sherry, now even more embarrassed, was speechless. She gazed into his caring eyes and was instantly mesmerized. She also couldn't help but notice that he dropped his guitar case when they ran into each other. Sherry had a thing for guys who could play instruments.

In fear of more humiliating events occurring, Sherry decided to take off without answering the Senpai. Being the clumsy girl that she is, tripped on a rock as soon as she began to walk away. She fell face first and butt facing upwards. She was wearing a skirt. Lying there on the rough, cemented street, Sherry felt a breeze down below. A sudden realization struck her. Something that wasn't meant to be seen...was showing, and right in front of that Senpai. The Senpai, about to burst into laughter, covers his mouth with both hands, trying to hold it in. Sherry felt her innocence fly right out the window as she pulled herself together and stood up. She begins stomping towards the Senpai with her face as red as a tomato, head looking down (embarrassed to face him) and attempts to kick him in the shins without looking. The Senpai smoothly dodges her kick with ease, with his hands still in his pockets, which causes Sherry to lose her balance. Sherry, once again, falls into the Senpai's arms, this time with his hands supporting her from behind. It almost seemed like the tango poses that she had only seen in movies. Senpai starts to slowly lean towards Sherry. Closer and closer she begins to stutter and is at a loss for words. Senpai's face was literally in front of hers now as she felt his gentle breathing. For a brief moment their eyes locked as the Senpai smiles. Sherry, not knowing what to do, with high hopes, shuts her eyes as hard as she could, letting fate take over. Senpai leans in even closer now...but places his lips beside her ear and whispers,

**Senpai**: "Don't worry, I've got you."

Sherry opened her eyes, embarrassed beyond repair, places her hands on the Senpai's broad shoulders and pulls herself up while avoiding eye contact.

**Sherry**: "Thank you..."

she said, with the minimal energy she had left after everything that she just experienced. Little did Sherry know that this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

To Be Continued...


End file.
